


What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluffy, M/M, Night 5 oh boy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Using an OTP prompt when they're technically not your OTP!) PGxPG, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> So many stories I just dump from wattpad because they'll get noticed more here! I wish there was an AO3 app on the iPhone (yes I know I'm a mobile peasant)

Scott sighed, another night at Freddy Fazbear's pizza... Killjoy... Not only did he have to deal with killer animatronics out for blood. But he also had to deal with-

"Heyyyyy Scott~" a familiar voice giggled from behind him.

Scott sighed and turned around looking unamused at the purple colored man standing behind him, "What is it, Vincent?"

Vincent could barely contain his laughter at what he was going to say next. He threw his hands in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHAT'S COOLER THAN BEING COOL!?"

Scott kept an unamused face as Vincent pointed at him, queuing him to finish. But Scott just kept a straight face.

Vincent playfully frowned "You're no fun," The two sat in silence for a while before.

"I SAID... WHAT'S COOLER THAN BEING COOL!?" Vincent once more pointed at Scott, waiting for an answer. He frowned once more at Scott's more annoyed face.

"I SAID... WHAT'S COOLER THAN BEING COOL!?"

Scott sighed, he would have to give in eventually. "Ice cold," he mumbled.

Vincent cackled madly "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT" He ran out of the room screaming the word and exploding with laughter.

Scott was just glad that situation was over, he would probably come back later tonight. If not, tomorrow. Scott leaned back in his office chair, checking the cameras even though he knew the animatronics wouldn't be active because he could still faintly hear the sound of Vincent laughing his head off.

He can be annoying at times, maybe a bit clingy.

Scott smiled as he heard Vincent scream the lyrics to the rest of the song.

But I do love him.

(A/N: AAAAND the shortest fix of the year award goes to me! Whelp, writers block happens. This is where I dump stories about my ships. Most of them are from OTP prompts *Including this one* because I can't come up with my own plot. Don't expect this to be active. And if it is, don't expect my other stories to be active because if I'm writing here it means I have writer's block. So I hope you enjoy the stories I write! Byeeee~)


End file.
